Sebastian Michaelis Drabbles (yaoi)
by aries.sebastian
Summary: Just some Drabbles. All of them based around Sebastian. Some are sadistic I'm not gonna lie but some are cute.
1. No!

Warning: Rape.

Pairing: Sebastian and Claude

Sebastian struggled against Claude's incredible hold on his wrists. He contemplated changing into his true form but it would definitely only make matters worse. He closed his eyes, tightly, so he didn't have to look at the assailant. Long, lanky, fingers roamed over his outer and inner thighs, a particular place Sebastian wasn't especially proud of. Then in a flash, cool air met his porcelain skin, hairless and pristine legs exposed to the new aura.

"Open your eyes, slut." Claude had ordered, his tone a little too unsettling.

Sebastian reluctantly agreed and opened them. Claude's wide, insane, but all the while bright yellow eyes stared down at Sebastian's now exposed body. He chuckled slightly, manically, as fear was evident in those beautiful red eyes. Sebastian cringed, "please Claude, you don't have to go through with this!" He pleaded. As expected, Claude raised his free hand high in the air behind his head and soared it down on to Sebastian's cheek.

Claude thought to himself, I best not abuse his beloved face and thighs, as it would indeed ruin his beauty.

Ruthlessly, though not hesitantly, Claude released his wrists and flipped him over on his stomach. Harshly grabbing his hips and jerking his ass upwards, Claude freed himself and plunged into Sebastian. He screamed in pain as the dominant male thrusted, and in doing so he had managed to rip Sebastian's insides, along with his pride. The agonizing burning feeling of Claude thrusting in and out continued. Beads of sweat dropped from Claude's forehead to Sebastian's back.

Tears streamed down the ravens face as he pleaded, "Claude, please, s-stop! I-It's h-hurting me!"

"Why, that's the point! You will suffer for what you did all those years ago!" He growled.

Prince Malphas, or commonly known as Prince Michaelis, stood at the large pedestal. He overlooked his new kingdom. Satan patted his shoulder, making him look to the ex-king of hell. The king was saying something that may or may not have been important but Claude stood valiantly on the other side of the Prince, though secretly he couldn't believe, or at least couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Father Satan would choose that whore over him. He was pushed from his thoughts as the whole of hell erupted into cheers.

Secretly, the young prince had tears brimming at the edges of his eyes from happiness. He finally got to be happy for once!

Eventually, he had concluded his speech and bowed. Everyone loved Malphas, even the guards, and on a day to day basis, if he were to be roam the streets, he would have endless compliments. Not from the fact that everyone had to pay their respects if he walked by, but at the fact that they loved him. The little ones adored him, and so did the teens. After all, he had virtually saved everyone from those wretched archangels.

Claude was jealous. He didn't want to admit it period, though he would have to eventually admit it to Malphas, seeing as he was his brother.

As Claude began reaching his climax he went even faster, earning a loud scream from the writhing mess below him, "Claude!" It contained fear, and a pitch that would make even meanest of humans pity. "C-Claude, please I-I beg of y-you, d-do not g-go a-any further." He asserted. The tight walls tightening around his member made it more pleasurable. It instantly clicked within Claude that Sebastian was the only prince in existence to hold a certain trait.

He could bear a child.

He couldn't bring himself to care though, as he climaxed half way in Sebastian. He sobbed out a thank you. "What for?" He asked. He leaned down to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "F-For stopping.." he whispered. Yellow eyes widened at the thought Sebastian might-"C-Claude?" He asked subconsciously. Claude raised up and slammed back into Sebastian, smiling evilly as he saw him grab the sheets and groan in pain. He chuckled.

"Claude" Sebastian whispered.

"What?"

"I understand you're upset, but why can't we just function properly?"

"Is it because.."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK SEBASTIAN?"

"Are you j-jealous?"

Claude's hand instantly met his cheek.

"Don't forget that I am perfectly capable of getting you pregnant, and in this situation I would not suggest making me mad."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Father would not be proud, even if you are the king, of the events that have played out here, should he ever find out- oh I forgot! You're his little boy, aren't you?"

"And what do you still call him? Oh if I remember correctly, it's still 'daddy' is it not?"

"Father wouldn't be proud of you either!"

Claude slammed forward.

"Father won't know about this at all!"

"Good."

Claude slid out of Sebastian, trails of blood and semen slipping out. He grabbed Sebastian by the waist and forced him to knees. "Suck." He ordered. The ex-prince looked up at him, tears cascading down his slightly red cheeks. Sebastian took Claude in his hand and sniffle, taking him into his mouth. The warmth around his cock caused Claude to moan loudly.

Sebastian sucked and and licked, even deep throating him. He hummed and Claude howled. "I-I'm gonna come!" Claude had warned. The hot liquid soared down Sebastian's throat but there was too much so when he pulled out, some spilled out of the side of his mouth. Claude leaned down to parallel him.

"You really are a whore aren't you?"

"No!"


	2. Anything but Ugly and Repulsive

Warnings: implied rape.

Pairing : Ciel and Sebastian

"I ORDER YOU TO LET ME SEE YOUR TRUE FORM!" Ciel demanded.

"Young master I-"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "do it."

Sebastian sighed. "Very well."

Within seconds Sebastian began to transform. Large, massive soot black wings sprouted from his back as long black talons grew from his short nails. His hair grew longer, and his teeth lengthened. A dark blue, almost an admiral blue, shawl covered his arms and hips. Stiletto boots made the 6'1 man seem even more taller.

The shoulder part to the shawl was adorned with many medals and medallions. At this Ciel wondered about how high of a rank Sebastian must be. Sebastian's true form had Ciel with an open mouth in awe. Though the demon did seem to be a bit shy in his true form, given he was fiddling with the sides of his shawl.

"S-Sebastian..." He couldn't think. There wasn't any words to describe how majestic or beautiful he really was.

"I know. I've heard it all my life, from every master to every one of my family members. Beauty is not one of my best subjects." Sebastian confessed sadly.

Ciel was actually hurt. Why would Sebastian say that about himself? He was obviously adored by many and, inevitably, some even made sexual advances, which of course he declined.

"Why would you say such things? Can't you see that everyone who has seen you thinks you're beautiful?" Ciel asked in quiet voice.

"I think you're... you're magnificent." Ciel said while standing and looking at Sebastian with big eyes that held honesty.

Sebastian's eyes were wide and glassy. Oh god. He is definitely gonna cry. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me, immediately nuzzling his face into neck. And then he started crying, genuine tears of sadness and happiness all at the same time.

He pulled back and looked down, almost as if he didn't want to be seen. He looked up at me, pale cheeks stained with tears. Tears that were still flowing in a steady pace. At least he doesn't crumple his face when he cries. If I dare think it, he's even more beautiful when he cries.

I was knocked from my thoughts when he collapsed to his knees, immediately I practically ran to his side, "are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see something was bothering him. I cupped his face and wiped away his tear tracks under his eyes. His eyelashes had definitely gotten longer, or was they that long all the time? He wrapped his hands around my wrists and squeezed, "why are you lying, Ciel?" He asked almost inaudibly.

"Why do you think I'm lying?!"

Sebastian immediately let go and looked down while keeping his hands in his lap. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know.." he apologized. Then out of instinct I slapped him, and he fell to his side, not expecting it. His shawl flew behind him revealing his thighs. I didn't like what I had seen.

There were bruises but not the ones you in a fight, like the ones you get when you're intimate with someone. Then that means-

"Who did you do this with?!"

He let out a pained sob and tried to cover his thighs with his wings. "Answer me Sebastian!"

"It wasn't my fault! He wouldn't leave me alone and when I tried push him away this happened!" He sobbed out. God he's a beautiful mess. Nevertheless I have to keep my stone and keep up the impression that I care.

"Who? Who did it Sebastian?" I asked more softly than I had originally been. He retracted his wings and tried to push himself up. He failed and I held my hand out. He looked like one of those shy women you meet at balls that don't know if they should or shouldn't.

When he did take it, his hand was black and so were his nails. His fingers were long and skinny. His knuckles stuck out unhealthily and so did his wrist bone. I rubbed them as I helped him to stand and guided him to sit on the desk. He sat and the connection made his thighs flatten and look bigger than they were.

"Who did this to you?" I asked lightly brushing over the harsh bruises. I heard him say something but I couldn't hear it. "What?"

"A-Ash-"

I grabbed him by the horns, "YOU LET THAT BASTARD GET HOLD OF YOU?! YOU LET THAT ANGEL TOUCH YOU?!"

In this situation, Sebastian was unbelievably vulnerable. "I couldn't stop him and, hell, I had had worse punishments than a rape." He stopped and sniffled. All of a sudden the mother side of Ciels body came out and he hugged Sebastian.

"You are beautiful. Your thighs are not canvases for mutts like Ash. They are beautiful too. You are anything but repulsive. You are anything but unseemly. You are Sebastian Michaelis."


	3. AN

How are you guys liking it so far? I managed to get 2 chapters out in 4 days so. But I have absolutely no idea what to do for the next chapter. I was thinking about Sebastian and William sharing a tent and well I'll leave the rest for you to find out but I don't how to keep this going! I have a lot more ships coming up but I don't what to do with them. I really need help because school starts in a few days and I can't hardly write during that time. So please if anyone has any suggestions please leave them! I need your help!


	4. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AN

So I was wondering... would you guys still read a chapter about Sebastian and Claude if what they are saying is in Latin? Example: "quid agis?" Claude asked. Like would you still read that? I mean I'd of course put the translations in but I just wanted to know if I should still do it..

That's all I could think of when I was brainstorming so. I have two chapters that are almost done but one of them is the Latin one. Just wanted to ask. Comment if u would because I need answers from the like 20 people who read it.


	5. The Outsiders

Warnings: offensive material; name calling, threats, etc.

Pairing: Sebastian and Claude. Not intimately tho.

Sebastian Michaelis was the adopted younger brother of Claude Faustus.

Claude is 17 and Sebastian is 16. Claude watched over him like a hawk, and never lets him out of his sight. "You're the only thing I care about," he'd say. Sebastian was adopted when Claude was in 6th grade. At first, Claude could have cared less about him, but when he seen how precious and how much potential he carried, he decided on that day that he had to protect him no matter the cost.

Sebastian and Claude walked to school everyday and today was no different. "Claude?" Sebastian asked quietly. "Yeah?"

"Why do you protect me so much?"

"Because you're my everything! No one else can have you, and besides, nobody could treat like I do."

They stopped walking to stare at each other. Claude cupped Sebastian's cheeks, "I can't lose you Sebastian. You're all I have." He hugged him tightly. The raven haired teen hugged back and buried his face in Claude's shoulder. He began to cry, as Claude pulled back. He cleared his tears away saying, "don't cry, love. You'll have red eyes and you don't want anyone to notice."

He took Sebastian's hand in his own and they began walking again. Sebastian's burgundy sweater cuffs covered half of his hand because they sweater was originally Claude's but he didn't want it. It was oversized on Sebastian but he liked it so. He was also wearing white skinny jeans that were torn on the knees and white converse. Claude wore a grey supreme (yes I did that..) hoodie and black skinny jeans and white Jordan's. (can you tell the difference?)

When they had finally reached school, they were early. They headed to class and found seats in the front. When the bell rang, the teacher, Mr. Kaarn, walked in with test papers in hand. Claude internally was groaning. Mr. Kaarn was rambling on about what was happening and why they were taking tests. Claude only caught parts of it, because he didn't care. For the most part, this was gonna be a long school day.

The only part about everyday that Claude didn't like was the period that Sebastian wasn't in with him. It worried him a lot because there was a boy who was... attracted to him and always made him uncomfortable. That was this period. Hopefully he wouldn't make his way around Sebastian. Claude was hoping for everything to go right today.

About 15 minutes into the class Claude was bored and was waiting for someone interesting to happen. Then, out of nowhere, the principal bursts through the door, making Claude jolt in his seat. For some reason he is making his way to Claude's position, and when he does, he sits down beside of him. Claude was scared shitless. He did all of his homework, he hadn't skipped in years, so what was going on?

"Claude, there has been some... mishap concerning your brother. You're welcome to come with me and I do suggest you be careful around him." This worried Claude so much.

Everything was racing, his heart, his mind, everything.

When he got to the principals office, there Sebastian sat with his head in his hands. He looked around, no one was here. He walked over and kneeled in front of Sebastian.

"Hey,"

Sebastian gasped, "C-Claude!"

"Are you ok?"

"I... yeah"

"What happened?"

"I..." Sebastian looked away with tears in his eyes.

"That kid.. he started things and... and" he stopped right before he started crying again. Claude gently Sebastian in to a hug and ran his long fingers through his silky black locks.

"I-I fucked up claude!"

"What did you fuck up, love?"

"I-I was walking to class and that kid and his gang stopped me,"

He looked up at Claude.

"He made threats, he was going to kill me and then one his other friends started harassing me and... and they were trying to strip me-" Claude had heard all he needed to hear. But first..

He pulled up Sebastian's sweater and inspected the bruises. While Claude was looking over the bruises, Sebastian began having flashbacks. Nights of terror and abuse rang through his mind. He remembered his father abusing him, his mother cursing him. But everything was fine when they died. No more drinks, no more bad vibes.

Claude didn't drink and neither did his parents. He felt safe knowing he came home to a bedroom and not a place on the floor. He felt loved knowing that he had Claude. His thoughts were interrupted when Claude shook him. What he wanted most was sleep. And lots of it.

"Do you wanna leave?" Claude asked.

"Yeah. If it's not any trouble."

"Ok."

When they had finally gotten home, they both dashed for their bedroom. Sebastian had already got out his sleep clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. Claude sat on the bed twiddling his thumbs while trying to figure out what he was gonna do to that kid. He felt the bed give a bit so he turned around and met Sebastian's eyes. He stared at him for a while before looking him up and down.

He wore an Abercrombie and Fitch long sleeve shirt and kitten pajamas. He decided to start up a conversation before letting him sleep.

"Sebastian, promise me something."

"What Claude?"

"Promise me you'll let me choose your boyfriend."

Sebastian fell on his back, laughing. He sat back up, "ok Claude," he agreed.

"Ok now go to bed."

"Ok!"


	6. Before You Start Your Day

No warnings just a cute fic.

Pairing (s) : Sebastian Claude and Ciel

Today hadn't been a very good day for Sebastian to say the least. The only thing he wanted more than his own life was a friend. Oh god how he wanted one. For now though, music was his only friend. He played a variety of instruments, two of which were the violin and piano.

Violin and piano. According to the teachers, he could play anything, and everything. He made his way to the music room. Most of his classmates did actually envy him but they never made it apparent. It was after school hours and he wanted to practice.

He sat himself at large grand piano and laid out his sheets. He began playing.

"Open the slits in your face and start your day

You don't have much time

To make those slots look just right

I'm in your mind

I'm singing

I'm in your mind

La-da La-da La-da La-da La-da-da

Look in the mirror

And ask your soul if you're alright

Put on the glitter

That your soul hides behind

You're in my mind

I'm singing

You're in my mind

I'm singing

La-da La-da La-da La-da La-da La-da-da

Know where you were made holy

Open your eyes and see

The clouds above you will hold you

The clouds above will sing

Oh oh

And in your mind you're singing

You're singing

La-da La-da La-da La-da La-da La-da-da"

All of a sudden, there were clapping and cheers. Sebastian turned around to see the whole class standing behind him. A certain someone stepped out of the crowd with a violin, and another with a cello. "We heard you down the hall and decided to make the song complete." Claude said. They actually thought I was good?

"Is this real?"

"Very much indeed."

"Your singing is beautiful and so is your piano work."

"Thanks."

Just a filler chapter so you don't get bored.. you can expect the Latin chapter in a few days..


End file.
